Unexpected Friends
by changeofheart505
Summary: ROTBTD. Hogwarts. Multiple series crossover. Hiccup was excited for the day he and his cousin, Merida, would join Hogwarts. But when he sees a playful boy from his trip to Diagon Alley, being hurt by his blood status, he decides to go to all means to make sure he has a friend who will look for him. HiJack. Yaoi, yurik hetero and tcest.
1. Prologue

Unexpected Friends

**So, a while back, I saw a comment on my one-shot, The Tree. **

**This is what it was-**

_Thisisreallygood_  
_I love this, it's really cute and I love that you put Jack in Hufflepuff rather than Slytherin, it's a new twist! _  
_I'm also happy on how you did the blood-born-things the way you did, because that's exactly how I see it! Sometimes I think of Rapunzel as a pureblood too as she's royalty as well and Jack is kind of poor and homeless. Please could you write a fic like this? A Hogwarts fic. With Jack, muggle born in Slytherin and being bullied and then there's Hiccup, pureblood royalty in Hufflepuff (or Ravenclaw) and he's like 'leave him alone!' Because there's Slytherins bullying Jack saying stuff, pushing him around and stuff (ALSO JACK IS YOUNGER PLEASE) and Hiccup is like 'you're my friend now, you're staying with me' and then introduces him to Rapunzel and Merida and Rapunzel likes him but Merida doesn't and is mean to him and then finds out why Jack suddenly became friends with Hiccup and feels bad. (Also with the bullying if you read a fic called 'Muddie' it's pretty good) if you read this and then write this fic then I would love you forever I've also read like all of your fics so I would really love you even MORE if you wrote this. THANKS._

**Well, thank's to this guest reviewer, I decided to turn this story into a reality. This is dedicated to the guest reviewer, Thisisreallygood. I hope you're reading this and I hope you like it. -K&amp;S**

**Multiple series crossover, minor OC usage but they will appear. **

**Series include, but are not limited to-**

**Harry Potter**

**ROTBTD**

**Frozen**

**TMNT (2k07 with a bit of 2k12 mixed in)**

**YGO, YGO Gx and YGO 5Ds (with mentions of Zexal)**

**Yaoi, yuri and hetero couples. **

**Main ships-**

**HiJack (this is going to be the #1 ship in this entire story)**

**Mersa/Elsida**

**Flynnzel**

**Kristanna (minor Hanna)**

**Aideshipping (JadenxJessexAster)**

**Kingcrabshipping (Jack AtlasxYusei)**

**Puzzleshipping (YamixYugi)**

**Puppyshipping (KaibaxJoey)**

**Reo (RaphxLeo)**

**Donagello (DonniexMikey)**

**Capril (CaseyxApril)**

**Tendershipping (BakuraxRyou)**

**Bronzeshipping (MalikxMarik)**

**Houses-**

**Gryffindors**

**Merida- 1st year; Pureblood**

**Leonardo- 2nd year; Half Blood**

**Jaden- 1st year; Half Blood**

**Jesse- 2nd year; Half Blood**

**Yami- 3rd year; Pureblood**

**April- 5th year; Half Blood**

**Joey- 3rd year; Muggleborn**

**Slytherins**

**Jack- 1st year; Muggleborn**

**Raphael- 1st year; Half Blood**

**Eugene/Flynn- 3rd year; Half Blood**

**Hans- 2nd year; Pureblood**

**Jack A.- 4th year; Pureblood**

**Casey- 5th year; Half Blood**

**Kaiba- 5th year; Pureblood**

**Bakura- 3rd year; Pureblood**

**Malik- 3rd year; Pureblood**

**Marik- 1st year; Pureblood**

**Hufflepuffs**

**Rapunzel- 1st year; Half Blood**

**Michelangelo- 1st year; Half Blood**

**Anna- 1st year; Pureblood**

**Kristoff- 2nd year; Muggleborn**

**Yugi- 1st year; Half Blood**

**Ryou- 1st; Half Blood**

**Ravenclaws**

**Hiccup- 1st year; Pureblood**

**Yusei- 3rd year; Muggleborn**

**Aster- 1st year; Muggleborn**

**Elsa- 2nd year; Pureblood**

**Donatello- 2nd year; Half Blood**

**I think that's everyone who's going to be important. Harry and co. are all in their 5th year.**

**So...UMBITCH BASHING YAY! :D**

Proloque

Hogwarts.

School of magic and mystery.

Where the mighty lions roar!

And the cunning snakes await...

Hogwarts.

Most protected and undetected.

Where the kindly badgers shows neutrality.

And the hearty eagles will soar!

To this day,

it's been said,

the houses must never come together.

except for classes.

But this year,

things are going to change.

Four children will arrive.

Friendships will be made,

but enemies must be made first.

Unite the lions and the badgers,

the serpents and the hearty eagles!

Bound by the threads of friendship and love,

divided by house and blood!

They shall arise!

They shall prevail!

And they will become one!

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 1

Unexpected Friends

Chapter 1- Diagon Alley part 1: Anna meets the Hamatos

Eleven year old Anna Arendelle was running throughout Diagon Alley.

She looked in vain for her parents and sister.

But all she could see were the stores and other witches and wizards, none of which were related to her.

"ELSAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She called out. "ELSAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The strawberry blond looked around some more before plopping down in front of an ice cream parlor.

She hugged her knees and let out a sniff.

"Are you okay?"

* * *

"BUT I WANNA GET ICE CREAAAAAAAAAAM!" A young figure yelled. He wore a robe with his hood up, just like uis older brother.

"Master Splinter told us to wait!" His brother snapped.

"Please?"

Despite the hood covering his eyes, the younger could still feel his older brother's firey glare.

"Please Raphie? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaase?!"

'Raphie' sighed, "Okay, one NEVER call me that again. And two...fine..."

The younger child cheered.

He grabbed his brother by the hand and dragged him along the streets.

"MIKEY! SLOW DOWN, WILL YA?!"

Mikey poked his tongue out.

'Raphie' growled in irritation. Mikey slowed down, "Heh, sorry Raph."

Raph rolled his amber eyes and pushed his brother towards an ice cream parlor. "Just get your stupid ice cream."

Mikey stuck his tongue out, again, and walked off.

As he got nearer, he noticed a small girl sit down and hug her knees. She gave a small sniff and he couldn't help but feel bad for her.

He hated seeing anyone cry.

Even Raph.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

* * *

Anna looked up.

A small cloaked figure stood in front of her.

"No..." she whimpered.

The figure sat next to her, "Aaaw, why?"

"I lost Elsa!"

"Who's Elisa?"

Anna giggled, "ELSA."

"ELLE-SAW?" Mikey said.

Anna giggled again, "Elsa!"

"El-suh?"

"ELSA!"

"ELSA!"*

Anna nodded. He got it right! YAY!

The figure giggled.

"I'm Anna."

"Mikey."

Anna turned to Mikey, "Are you going to Hogwarts?"

Mikey nodded, "So's my brother Raphael! Our older brothers go there!"

"No sisters?"

Mikey shook his head, "It's just the four of us."

"Four?"

"Yeah! I'm the-"

"MIKEY!"

Mikey and Anna looked up and saw another cloaked figure. His badge on his robe gave him away as a Gryffindor.

Mikey chuckled nervously, "H-Hey Leo. What's up?"

"The sky," Leo retorted, "where's Raphael?"

Mikey pointed to where he left Raphael. "Over there."

Leo glared over at Raph and he walked over, "Before ya kill me Leo, Mikey made me let him come."

"How? By bugging you?"

Raph shot Leo a look from under his hood. Leo opened his mouth but snapped it shut, "I see your point."

Anna giggled slightly.

"BOYS!" A man walked over, his own robes and hood on. His hands were wrapped in bandages and a walking stick was held in one. He also had a scarf wrapped around his neck.

Another cloaked figure stood next to him. He seemed to be tallest of his brothers.

Anna also noticed another thing, their robes were black, but Leo and the tall one had Hogwarts badges, while Raph and Mikey didn't, but they had red and orange linings respectively.

The tall one was a Ravenclaw.

"Aaaw, but Father, I can't leave On-uh-"

"Anna." Anna corrected. Mikey looked at her in innocent confusion.

"Ah-nah?"

"ANNA!"

"ANNA!"*

The man and the older boys chuckled slightly.

"I lost my sister..." Anna said softly.

The man nodded slightly and rubbed his chin. "We will help you."

Anna smiled and stood up quickly.

She took hold of Mikey's hand, happy that she made a new friend who would help her look for her parents and Elsa.

***I honestly think Mikey would mispronounce their names and a few others. That's what was happening with the 'Elisa,' 'Elle-saw,' 'El-suh,' 'On-uh,' and'Ah-nah.' **


	3. Chapter 2

Unexpected Friends

**TRIPLE J!**

_**Isn't it Triple H?**_

**...huh, I didn't realize I made that reference...**

Chapter 2- Diagon Alley part 2: Jack meets Jaden and Jesse

Over in another part of Diagon Alley, a young boy was running around. He knew nothing about the wizarding world, but he always knew magic was real.

He had a bright smile on his face, chocalate brown eyes with a hint of blue at the top left corner shone, and his windswept chestnut hair looked like it had gone back to the state of bedhead.

His name was Jackson Frost Overland. But he preferred to be called Jack.

Jack made his way around Diagon Alley, running quickly, when something launched at him.

"LOOK OUT!" Two voiced yelled as the things, as Jack realized there was more than one, tackled him.

"Ow..." He moaned and closed his eyes.

* * *

Jesse smiled as he showed Jaden around, "Ya know, it sucked ya missed our first year Jay."

Jaden nodded.

Just last year, a few months before his eleventh birthday, he had gotten into an accident that led him into being comatose.

He spent a the whole year in the hospital, having woken up only a few months earlier, and finally allowed back out and on his feet last week.

Because of his time hospitalized, and his parents not wanting to risk his health, no magic was used to help heal him and he missed he real first year as a Hogwarts student.

Having spoken with the Headmaster, his parents agreed that if he woke up before his second year, he could become a first year, if he woke up before his third, he'd start off as a first year and transfer into his second, and any year after that, he would have to make up his earlier years in his free time, including holidays.

He felt lucky.

He and Jesse had caughten up earlier that week, Jaden happy to see Winged Kuriboh and Ruby again.

He and Jesse smiled as they walked around Diagon Alley, when the two spirits bolted forwards.

They made their way towards a brunette boy.

Jaden and Jesse shared a look before running after their spirit partners, "LOOK OUT!"

Too late.

The two spirits tackled the boy.

"Ow..." He moaned.

The duo winced and hurried over.

* * *

Jack looked at the winged puffball and cat-squirrel creature.

"Sorry!" Two pair of hands picked up the odd creatures and Jack stood up. "Weird, they're always solid here, yet transparent elsewhere."

Jack stared at the two boys before him.

The one holding the puffball had brown eyes and duo brown hair.

The other one had teal colored hair and emerald eyes.

"Anyways," the teal haired said, "sorry about Ruby."

The brunette spoke up, "And Winged Kuriboh."

"It's okay. They're kinda cute," the trio smiled, "I'm Jack."

"Jesse."

"Jaden!"

Jack nodded, "I can't believe this is all real. I mean, I knew it was real but this is just...wow."

"Muggleborn?" Jesse asked. Jack nodded, "Yep. Is that bad?"

Jesse turned and held both brunettes, a hand on their left and right shoulders, "Listen, Jack bbecause this is your first year, and Jay, technically this is your sexond year even if you're a first year, when it comes to blood, if you're a muggleborn, you will have problems. Half Bloods have some, but Purebloods have none, unless they served You-Know-Who."

"No, I don't know who." Jack said in confusion.

Jesse looked at him and Jaden, "How about I tell ya about him over some food?"

The duo nodded and they walked off.

But as they did, Jack couldn't help but remember Jesse's words about his blood status.

Would it really be that big of an issue?

**Review! **


	4. Chapter 3

Unexpected Friends

**I added the blood status for all the listed characters. **

**Somebody- Jack A. is Jack Atlas from Yugioh 5D's. Because we have two Jacks in this, either an initial will be used at the end, (Jack A. &amp; Jack. O) or they will be called Jackie, Jackson, etc. **

Chapter 3- Diagon Alley part 3: Elsa meets Aster

Elsa groaned as she walked around Diagon Alley.

Anna had to do one thing.

ONE THING.

And she LEAVES!

"ANNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Elsa yelled, ignoring the looks people gave her.

She huffed and continued to walk on.

Her icy blue eyes looked left and right for her younger sister.

Nothing.

Ugh...her parents were gonna kill her!

'Some witch I turned out to be,' she thought, 'I lost my own sister!'

The pale blond continued to make her way through the alley.

She made sure to keep an eye out for her sister, when she saw a young boy walking alongside a man.

The man had dark colored hair, she was unsure of whether it was brown or black, and brown eyes.

Unlike the wizards, he had a suit on.

As did the boy with him.

The boy had large cerulean eyes and silver, not white or blond but SILVER, colored hair.

His skin was pale like hers.

The man turned to the boy, and pointed to a pet shop and a book store. The boy nodded and entered the building with animals.

Elsa, out of curiosity, followed him inside.

* * *

Aster sighed as he followed The D.

It's been nearly six years since his father was killed and he found his dead body.*

Nearly six years since he got adopted by The D.*

And only a few days since he got his letter to Hogwarts.

The ten year old smiled slightly at the thought of his friend, Sartorious.

"Aster." The D looked down at him.

Aster looked up, "Yeah?"

"So far, the only thing left are your books, a pet and your wand. I'll take care of your books," the D pointed to a building with animals, a pet shop, "go in there and see if you find a pet you like. If you don't find anything, then you can come back here, and we will get your wand together. Sound fair?"

Aster nodded and walked inside the building.

His eyes fell on the owls before they landed on the floor.

He felt something rubbing against him.

He smiled at the snowy, white, kitten with feathery wings.

"Ah," a woman said. "I remember that. Rarebreed."

Aster jumped and turned to her. "Rare?"

The woman nodded, "Welcome to Mama Oaken's Petshop!"*

Aster smiled at the woman, and he picked up the tiny winged feline. "What is it?"

"She."

"What is she?"

Mama Oaken, as Aster assumed the woman was, got up and took the feline from him, "Well, I like to call her a... velsignet kattunge."*

Aster blinked, "A what?"

"A blessed kitten." Another female voice said.

* * *

Elsa walked inside, where she saw the boy kneeling over as a cat with wings rubbed against his legs.

"Well," the woman with him said as she took it from him, "I like to call her a...velsignet kattunge."

"A what?" The boy asked.

Elsa rolled her eyes, "A blessed kitten."

They both turned and faced her.

The woman beamed, "ELSA! Welcome back to Mama Oaken's Petshop!"

Elsa nodded to the woman and saw Aster had turned his attention away from her.

She frowned. "I'm Elsa."

"Aster." The boy, Aster, said as he took the cat back, "I'll take her."

Mama Oaken nodded. "Wonderful! Wonderful! And what is her name, hm?"

Aster looked down at the kitten. "Kaze."*

Elsa looked at him, 'Kaze?'

"Kaze?" Mama Oaken parroted.

Aster nodded, "It means 'Wind.'"

Mama Oaken nodded and waited as he put some galleons on the counter. "Thank you dearie! Have fun at Hogwarts!"

Aster smiled at her and walked out without so much as a wave to Elsa.

She glared at his back, 'Who does he think he is?'

She huffed and walked out and continued her search for Anna.

**Review!**

***Reference to YuGiOh! Gx season 2. In the Japanese version, which I'm using, bar the names, Aster's father is killed and he is adopted by his dad's killer, The D. He goes on for about, I say ten years, believing that The D is telling the truth about how the police will capture the person who killed his father. Messed up, ain't it?**

***Frozen reference. I enjoyed that scene so much, I had to make an Oaken have a store at Diagon Alley. **

***Rough translation from English to Norwegian**

***Japanese**

**So, Elsa and Aster meet, but it's not the best meeting. **

**Next time, we see two cousins meet for the first time, in a LONG time.**


	5. Chapter 4

Unexpected Friends

Chapter 4- Diagon Alley part 4: Merida and Hiccup meet again

Merida laughed as she ran around.

Her mother and father hurried over to her, having left their infant sons in the hands of their maid, Maudie (poor Maudie).

"Oich! Merida!" Elinor called out.

The young redhead stopped in front of the Quidditch shop. "Coooooooooool..."

She pressed her face against the glass and, if you could, made a weirdly awed face at the Firebolt behind said glass.*

Fergus laughed when they found her, hands, face and chest plastered onto the glass.

Elinor rolled her eyes and ripped her daughter off the glass, only for Merida to run over and smack herself into it again, with a slight, "Ow..."

Elinor sighed in exasperation and shot her husband a look as she gestured to their daughter.

Fergus chuckled and turned to Merida, "Come now, Merida! I think we should get yer wand-"

At the word, wand, Merida unstuck herself from the glass.

Elinor sighed again, "Let's go. Ye can come back later."

Merida groaned but allowed her parents to lead her to Ollivander's.

* * *

Stoick ducked as Valka let out a laugh.

He glared playfully at his wife as their son tried to get his shruken Night Fury, Toothless, to sit still for a new collar.

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup stomped his foot and pouted at the Night Fury.

Toothless let out his own version of a laugh and landed on his rider's head.

Hiccup frowned, but reached up.

He pulled.

But Toothless stuck on his head, smiling at everything, and everyone.*

Hiccup sighed and crossed his arms as he and his parents walked into Ollivander's.

Stoick, however, ran into another man.

The man turned around...

* * *

Merida watched as a man ran into her dad, and he was just as huge.

"Watch it ye- Stoick?" Fergus asked.

"Fergus?" Stoick asked.

Both men stared at each other before cheering and hugging each other.

They were manly hugs.

Yeah!

Manly man hugs.

Hugs for men. Manly man hugs.

You note my sarcasm, right? Even the narrator needs to have some fun in this. And trust me, I may enjoy telling these stories, but there are moments, like this, where I just HAVE to put my input in.

Anywho...

Fergus and Stoick parted and smiled.

"Aye," Fergus chuckled, "it's been a while, brother."

"Brother?" Two voiced echoed.

The men turned to their children.

"Ah," Stoick pushed Hiccup forwards, Ferus, Elinor, ye remember our son, Hiccup?"

Merida snorted and Elinor hit her arm.

"Aye, he's still very small. Why's there a dragon on his head?"

Hiccup frowned, "He likes the view..."

Fergus nodded, "And this is our Merida. The boys are at home. Wee devils."

Merida smiled as Stoick shook her hand, and thus, shook her little body.

"I betcha our children will both make Gryffindor like their dads!" Fergus smiled as Merida took hold of her sixth wand.

Did I forget to mention she's gone through five?

And caused the following:

Glass to shatter.

Furniture to burn.

Her mother losing her mouth. It was like someone took an eraser and erased it.

And her dad to go bald for a few moments after his hair became neon yellow.

Hiccup was given one of her earlier wands, but before he could wave it, he was given another, and another.

Hiccup frowned as he watched Merida wave her wand and...

BOOM!

There goes the roof...

...AGAIN...

Hiccup closed his eyes as his mother spoke, "I dunno Fergus...I think my son would do better in my house, Ravenclaw."

"Or even Hufflepuff with how gentle he is," Elinor added.

Hiccup waved his wands, and emerald and earth brown sparks flew out.

Merida pouted, "No fair! He only tried four wands!"

Hiccup stuck his tongue out and Merida waved her wand at him.

Instead of something bad happening, red and orange sparks flew out like fire.

Merida stared at her wand before taking Hiccup's hand, "Let's go to the Quidditch store!"

She dragged Hiccup away before he could protest.

They had a lot of catching up to do...

***Inspired by the Spongebob episode where Spongebob and Squidward go on strike. **

***Inspired by a chapter in one of my favorite books, "Halloween Kitten" or something like that. I think its real name was "Kitten in the Candy Corn," but all I can remember was a black kitty, with orange eyes, and it being a Halloween story. **

**I plan on having most of the characters I'm using play Quidditch, so far, I know where I wanna put Merida and Jack F.**

**Merida- Chaser**

**Jack F.- Seeker**

**Help me with who else should join and their positions.**


End file.
